


Chuck vs Valentines Day.

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9





	Chuck vs Valentines Day.

“Sorry team if any of your Valentine’s Day plans were ruined, but good work today, go enjoy what’s left of the day” The General ended the video call  
“So boys, want to go get a beer?”  
“Sorry Sarah I promised Morgan a night of video games since Alex is out of town”  
“So that means I have to listen to the two geeks talk about what sandwiches they would take if they were stranded on an aisle and try not to shoot either of them”  
“Nerds and that was one time, get over it”  
“It was three hours, three miserable hours. Let’s go so I can stop and get some scotch before the liquor store closes”

“I got you something”  
“John Casey got me a Valentines gift? I thought we had a no gift rule”  
Casey held out a small box of chocolate with BB8 from Star Wars on it that read BB-Mine  
“You are so cute”  
“Don’t call me cute, and it was by the register at the liquor store”  
“I seriously didn’t get you anything”  
“I can find a bow and stick it on your ass if you want”  
“So romantic” Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s waist “Love you,” he said between kisses along Casey’s jaw. Chuck and Casey have been secretly dating for almost a year now and even though Chuck knows Casey loves him he still hasn’t said it, sometimes it hurts Chuck’s feelings but he understands that it’s who Casey is.  
“Let’s go shower”  
They were both stripped down to their briefs by the time they made it to Casey’s room.  
“Don’t move” Chuck grabbed his pants from the floor to get his phone.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“John Casey in heart-covered briefs, I have to get a picture”  
“I’ll break your phone”  
“Set as wallpaper” he laughed.  
“Get in the shower before I bend you over the sink”  
“I wouldn’t mind that” he winked “It’s been three days, it will be the definition of a quickie” Chuck bent over bracing himself on the counter next to the sink. "Plus I have a surprise" he wiggled his ass in front of Casey  
Casey let out a lustful growl when saw the plug in Chuck’s ass. “When?”  
“On the plane, thought I could save us some time”  
“Fuck” Casey grabbed the base wiggling it around a few times before slowly pulling it out. Chuck hissed at the sudden empty feeling. Casey lubed himself up, giving it a few strokes admiring Chuck’s needy ass.  
“Come on Colonel” Chuck stared at his boyfriend in the mirror.  
Casey didn’t take it slow, Chuck was right, it’s been three days since either of them has gotten off, they have been so busy with missions and at The Buy More they would fall asleep the second they got in bed at night. Casey held tight to Chuck’s hips as he slammed into him. “Is this what you thought about when you had your fingers inside of you, getting yourself nice and ready for me?”  
“Yes” Chuck panted "All for you Colonel"  
Casey slowed down, running a hand up Chuck’s chest to his throat, he pulled him up so his back was against his chest. He wrapped his arm across Chuck’s chest to hold him up while his other hand wrapped around Chuck’s shaft moving it in sync with his thrust. He sank his teeth into the curve of Chuck’s neck as they both came.  
“That was amazing, but now there is a mess all over the front of your sink” Chuck laughed.  
“Worth it” He smirked

After their shower that was more kissing than cleaning Casey went downstairs to get the scotch and the chocolate while Chuck ordered a pizza. They curled up on Casey’s bed to watch a movie on the TV Chuck insisted Casey put in his room.  
“My Bloody Valentine, really?”  
“It’s either this or a cheesy romance movie, plus Jensen Ackles and Kerr Smith, super hot”  
“If you say so”  
“Oh and just a warning, the pizza place only sells heart-shaped pizza today, I swear I didn’t order it that way”  
The movie was almost over and Casey’s dick was deep in Chuck’s throat when the pizza showed up, Casey ate while Chuck finished him off then they switched.  
A few hours later Casey woke up with Chuck slowly sleep humping his leg. Casey pushed him onto his back, biting down on Chuck’s nipple to wake him up.  
“Why can’t you just wake me up like normal?”  
“You were humping my leg” Casey grabbed the lube from beside the bed settling himself above Chuck. Their kisses were slow and passionate while Casey’s fingers worked Chuck back open.  
“Please John”  
Casey ran his fingers over Chuck’s prostate one more time before pulling out. Casey sat back pulling Chuck’s legs up around his hips, he lines himself up and slowly starts pushing in.  
“You’re going to kill me” Chuck tries to use his legs to pull Casey forward but Casey stronger than him. Casey pulled back and slammed this entire length in, making Chuck yell his name.  
Casey went hard and fast for a few more thrusts before pulling out. “Done already?” Chuck whines.  
“Move over” Casey pushed Chuck from the center of the bed and put a pillow up against the headboard before leaning back on it. “Get over here”  
Chuck climbed on to Casey lap lowering himself onto Casey leaking cock. Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck’s back pulling his closer as Chuck rocks his hips. Chuck slowly kissed his Valentine, they keep is slow and passionate until their orgasms crash over them. They got cleaned up and crawled into bed together, Chuck curled up with his back pressed against Casey’s chest with Casey’s arm wrapped tightly around him.  
“Goodnight John, I love you”  
“Love you too Nerd”  
Chuck quickly turned around “Oh my god” he had the biggest smile on his face.  
“Shut up, go to sleep” he kissed Chuck before pushing him back over.


End file.
